A Valentine's to Remember
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: It's Tsuna's first Valentine's Day with his boyfriend Kyouya. But don't think this is your generic Valentine's Day story. You may be in for a surprise…


**Title:** A Valentine's to Remember

**A/N:** Ssh, no comment now. Just reading...

**Warning/s:** Slight OOCs, slash, no mafia, vagueness, suspense?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _anything_.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was excited. It was Valentine's Day, the day of romance, and it was the first one he was going to spend with his boyfriend of six months, Hibari Kyouya. To be honest he hadn't expected Kyouya to do anything for Valentine's. Tsuna himself had just gotten his boyfriend a simple gift and a rose (and maybe a sex coupon that they might use later tonight...) but Kyouya had actually gone out of his way to make their first Valentine's one to remember.<p>

"Wow, it's beautiful," Tsuna said in awe as he looked around the lobby of the bed and breakfast they were going to stay at for the night. Kyouya only gave him a smug smirk as they walked towards the receptionist.

The little inn was located just a few miles out of town, in between beautiful farming land and a little forest of trees. It was a Victorian mansion with a warm theme to it, the dark wood floors and ceiling complimenting the cream walls and rustic decor wonderfully. Tsuna felt at home in the place already.

"Ah yes, Mr. Hibari," said the receptionist, a foreign-looking (and rather handsome) man with blond hair and warm brown eyes. His nametag read that he was Dino. "Here is your key. Your room is on the second floor, just right across the hall of the room with no number on it." Dino smile politely. "Have a pleasant stay."

"Thank you, we will," Tsuna replied happily while Kyouya just gave the man a nod.

The couple settled into their lovely room easily. Kyouya collapsed on the bed, a little drained from driving for so long. Tsuna stood at the window, looking out over the back garden and the swimming pool where a few other residents were already enjoying the water and sun. Not for the first time Tsuna was glad that he lived in a place where weather in February was practically the same as weather in June.

"Kyouya, let's go swimming!" Tsuna exclaimed, not wanting to be cooped up in their room for the day.

His boyfriend sighed, not wanting to move from his comfortable position on the bed. But the thought of seeing a half-naked Tsuna dripping wet and glistening in the sun was enough motivation for him to get off his butt and go find their swimming trunks.

They swam for a couple hours and had lunch outside with the other residents (which were mostly couples, unsurprisingly). Tsuna was in his element, mingling and conversing and being the general people-person he was. Kyouya just sat back and watched his lover work, though he did occasionally answer questions directed his way. After lunch they swam some more before drying off and changing so that they can take a look around the inn.

They walked around hand-in-hand in the beautifully kept garden, admiring the flowers and trees. They even managed to sneak in a few passionate kisses beneath an apple tree. After that they headed back inside and had some afternoon tea before heading up to their room for a nap.

For dinner, Kyouya had something special planned. He had a table set up for them in the garden and they ate their special Valentine's Day dinner (courtesy of the inn's chef) surrounded by numerous flickering candles and the scent of a dozen different kinds of flowers in the air. Of course, the night wouldn't be complete without Kyouya and Tsuna stumbling up to their room, trading kisses and gropes as they discarded their clothes and tumbled into bed.

Thank goodness neither of them was particularly loud during sex. Or if they were, they didn't have anyone close enough to hear them.

* * *

><p>Just around midnight, a sated, love-bite ridden Tsuna awoke to a persistent pressure at the pit of his abdomen. Groaning slightly and sighing, he carefully slipped out of his sleeping boyfriend's arms and pulled on a pair of sleep pants before stumbling out of the room and down the hall towards the bathroom. He relieved himself, washed his skin off more effectively (Kleenex can only do so much), then left the bathroom to pad down the dimly lit hallway again.<p>

He paused near the door of the room that Kyouya rented. Across the hall, there stood the unnumbered door and Tsuna could feel his curiosity swelling inside of him. He did wonder why the room was unnumbered. Perhaps it had previously been a storeroom and they were renovating it into a proper bedroom now. Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to take a peek, Tsuna crossed the hallway and crouched down to peer through the old-fashioned keyholes.

At first he couldn't see anything. But then his eye adjusted and with what little he could see of the room he deduced that it was really a bedroom, not a storeroom. He angled his head a little, trying to see more, but his eye caught sight of someone inside. From the long hair, he guessed it was a woman. She was standing near the wall for some reason. Her back was at the door, so Tsuna couldn't see her face, but that was enough for him. It was rude to spy on people and Tsuna wasn't one to be rude or to spy, especially in the middle of the night.

He straightened up, bowed at the door in a silent apology, then returned to his own room and in the arms of his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>The next day, after a long lie in (with the use of a sex coupon) and a splendid brunch with the other residents, Kyouya and Tsuna packed up their things and got ready for the long drive back to the city. Kyouya went down to the reception area with their suitcases wile Tsuna hung back in their room, double and triple checking everything to make sure they didn't forget a thing. Once he was satisfied that nothing was going to be left behind, Tsuna left the room, locked the door, and turned towards the staircase, but paused when he saw the numberless room across the hall. Remembering what he saw last night, he couldn't shake off his stirring curiosity (which he was silently cursing at). He already saw what was inside right? And he already knew that someone was occupying the room and it would be rude to look again.<p>

And yet, despite his inner arguments with himself, Tsuna walked across the hall, crouched down, and peeked through the keyhole again. A small part of his mind was berating himself for giving in to curiosity.

Once Tsuna's eye adjusted to the angle, he was a little shocked to find that he couldn't see anything in the room at all. In fact, all he could see was red, like someone was holding up a piece of red paper in front of the keyhole. Not sure what to think of that, Tsuna straightened and headed downstairs to his waiting boyfriend.

He found Kyouya speaking quietly and nodding at Dino, the receptionist. The two men looked over at him once he approached.

"I'll go put the bags in the car and meet you outside," Kyouya said. Tsuna nodded at his lover, accepted the chaste kiss Kyouya leaned in for, then watched his boyfriend walk out of the room before turning towards a smiling Dino.

"I hope that your stay was enjoyable," he said warmly.

"Ah, yes, it was," Tsuna replied as he pulled the room key out of his pocket and handed it to the blond man. "Um… Can I ask you a question?"

"Hm? About what, sir?"

"About the unnumbered room across the hall…" Tsuna let his sentence trail off, not really sure on how to continue it. Fortunately a gleam of understanding appeared in Dino's eyes as if he heard the same thing from other customers everyday.

"You look through the keyhole, didn't you?" he said, not even sounding surprised. At Tsuna's slightly nod, he said, "Don't worry about it. We've had many people trying to sate their curiosity about that room. It's pretty unavoidable."

Tsuna stared at Dino, not really understanding why the blond man was suddenly looking secretive and maybe a tiny bit nervous.

"Let me tell you a little story…"

* * *

><p>When Tsuna climbed into the passenger's seat of Kyouya's car, he looked shaken and pale. Though Kyouya gave him a concerned glance, he knew that if he were to ask if something was wrong, Tsuna would only deny it. The older man knew that he just had to wait until Tsuna felt ready to talk.<p>

"_A few years ago, a man murdered his wife in that unnumbered room. Now we believe that her spirit haunts the place where she was killed."_

As they left the driveway of the bed and breakfast and turned into the road, Tsuna looked back at the mansion and felt a cold shiver travel up his spine. He reached out blindly and managed to find Kyouya's hand on the gear shift. Kyouya was a little surprised at feeling his lover's shaking hand on his, but he said nothing, only threading his fingers through Tsuna's and offering whatever comfort he could give to the obviously spooked man.

"_She isn't seen anywhere else in the mansion, just in that room, and she doesn't really bother any of the other customers, unless they spend the night in there."_

"Kyouya?"

The raven-haired man looked over at his boyfriend, feeling even more concerned at the small voice his usually bright and bubbly lover was using. "Yes, Tsunayoshi?"

There was a short moment of silence before Tsuna said, "Can we not go back to that place? At all?"

Kyouya was confused now. He thought that Tsuna enjoyed their time there and wouldn't object to another trip there, but after hearing the insecurity and even fear in his lover's voice, all he could say was, "Sure. We'll go somewhere else next year."

"_She doesn't look any different. She actually looks like a normal woman. Except for her eyes…"_

Tsuna's grip on his boyfriend's hand tightened as he voiced out his thanks. Kyouya heard the relief in those words and he lifted Tsuna's hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the smooth skin. It was gesture that said both, "You're welcome" and "I will do anything for you" and Tsuna felt himself relax in his seat.

Still, he couldn't get Dino's words out of his mind, especially what the blond said about the woman's eyes.

"… _They were red…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I told you it wasn't your generic Valentine's Day story. *mischievous smile*

So, how you like it? It has romance and a little horror! Yay! This is my first sort-of horror story and I'm proud of it! I actually got the story from 9gags and I read it in troll face format (those troll faces sure are weird…). Though the troll faces were stupid and funny, the story itself gave me the chills. I actually tried not to write this story at night since I'm a little superstitious (product of living in a very spiritual country).

Now, please drop a review, check out my Tumblr page (emotivegothika .tumblr .com) and remember, don't look through old-fashioned keyholes in a potentially haunted house! 8D


End file.
